


(Не) по-настоящему

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kissing, One-Sided Attraction, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, petting, Мелкотексты рейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020
Summary: Слишком много алкоголя, думает Габи, подперев голову рукой. После официального банкета вся Лозон-тим поехала в арендованное кафе отметить окончание соревновательного сезона в «тесном семейном кругу» и, наверное, это уже слишком. Или алкоголь совсем ни при чем, а все дело в том, как блестят глаза Мэди? Как она смеется, запрокинув голову, обнажив белые зубы?..
Relationships: Madison Hubbell/Gabriella Papadakis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	(Не) по-настоящему

Слишком много алкоголя, думает Габи, подперев голову рукой. После официального банкета вся Лозон-тим поехала в арендованное кафе отметить окончание соревновательного сезона в «тесном семейном кругу» и, наверное, это уже слишком. Или алкоголь совсем ни при чем, а все дело в том, как блестят глаза Мэди? Как она смеется, запрокинув голову, обнажив белые зубы?..

Когда они возвращаются в отель, Габи слегка касается руки Мэди и шепчет: «Зайдем ко мне?» Сегодня номер в ее полном распоряжении: Маэ предупредила, что эту ночь проведет вне отеля.

Мэди удивленно поднимает брови, но кивает.

Алкоголя слишком много, но они опять пьют — Габи звонит на ресепшн и заказывает вино, пусть оно и влетит в почти космическую сумму. Когда приносят бутылку и два бокала, Габи четким движением руки сбрасывает все барахло с журнального столика на пол и ставит поднос. Хорошо еще, что в номере есть столик.

Они сидят на одинарных кроватях друг напротив друга, скинув осточертевшие туфли, и неторопливо отпивают багряное вино из широких бокалов. Габи смотрит на ресницы Мэди, на уголки глаз, где уже немного поплыла тушь, на сережки с бирюзовыми камнями — под цвет платья. Мэди идет бирюзовый, подходит к цвету ее волос. Смотрит на губы. Помада на них лежит неровно — «съелась» за вечер. Смотрит на ровные ноги, на правую, которая в вырезе юбки видна до самого бедра.

— У тебя стрелка на колготке, — говорит Габи, почему-то хрипло.

— У меня чулки, — отвечает Мэди и глупо хихикает.

Габи ставит бокал на столик и сползает на пол, к ногам Мэди, проводит по стрелке с внутренней стороны колена сначала указательным пальцем — неуверенно, словно чтобы убедиться: действительно стрелка, — потом всей ладонью. Ведет ладонью вниз, по крепкой икроножной мышце к лодыжке. Неожиданно для себя целует колено Мэди.

Мэди снова хихикает и отводит колено в сторону, открывая взору Габи всю ногу, до узорчатой резинки чулка и выше.

Наверное, это все вино. В голове дурманяще-сладко, и Мэди так близко и… с ней? Габи снова целует коленку, и выше, выше, выше, и резинку чулка, и выше, и Мэди удивленно вздыхает и разводит ноги. Габи стягивает с нее чулки — сначала правый, потом левый. Платье мешает: ткань, скользкая и непослушная, упорно падает назад, закрывая левую ногу.

— Поставь, — Мэди суёт ей бокал (щеки раскраснелись, глаза блестят еще больше, как не блестели никогда) и расстегивает платье у себя на боку, движением плеч скидывает бретели — и ткань послушно скользит вниз, к талии.

Габи не осознаёт, куда вообще ставит второй бокал, она не может оторвать глаз от выступающих ключиц, аккуратной груди, мышц живота — хочется дотронуться, обязательно. Ниже — чертова ткань.

— Ты очень одета, — пьяно вздыхает Мэди, откидываясь назад на локти.

— Ты еще тоже.

Габи не помнит, как стягивает с себя платье и колготки.

Мэди лениво приподнимает бедра, и ее платье послушно скользит на пол. Это Габи помнит.

Они целуются неловко, слишком резко и невпопад. Мэди лежит на кровати, раскинув руки и ноги, как морская звезда, и Габи удерживается над ней неизвестно какой силой, непонятно почему не желая прильнуть плотнее — грудь к груди, живот к животу. Но ей нравится так: с нелепыми поцелуями, случайными касаниями — губами по щеке, соском по соску.

— Я мокрая, там, — хихикает Мэди, закидывая руку себе в растрепавшиеся волосы.

Смешки утопают во вздохе, когда Габи касается ее через ткань трусов. И еще раз, смелее.

Мэди распахивает глаза и смотрит на Габи, но будто не видит.

— Да… — выдыхает она, и у Габи срывает крышу.

Она сползает вниз по кровати, к ногам, к бедрам Мэди, целует ее живот, и ниже, над самой полоской белья, одновременно лаская рукой через влажную ткань. Мэди приподнимает бедра, не то прося, не то приглашая, и Габи стягивает с нее белье.

— Поцелуй меня?.. — Мэди хватает ее за плечо и тянет вверх.

Они целуются снова, но теперь Мэди суетливо гладит Габи по плечам, по спине, прижимая к себе. Это странно: ощущать своей грудью женскую грудь, но Габи нравится. Нравится, как жадно целует ее Мэди, как закидывает на нее ногу в желании быть ближе.

— Хочу… сделать… тебе… хорошо… — бормочет Габи между поцелуями и опускает руку между ними, гладит Мэди по животу и ниже, еще ниже, раздвигает пальцами короткие жестковатые волосы, чтобы попасть _туда_.

— Да-а… — прерывисто выдыхает Мэди, разводя ноги шире, царапая Габи спину в попытке ухватиться за нее. — Габи…

***

Утро наступает безжалостным похмельем.

—Я возьму твое полотенце? — слишком бодрым голосом спрашивает Мэди.

Габи только утвердительно мычит в ответ и проваливается обратно в мутную дрему. Когда она открывает глаза, Мэди уже сидит в платье на соседней кровати, надевая чулки.

— Между нами, девочками, да? — подмигивает Мэди, когда замечает, что Габи уже не спит. — Все равно ведь не по-настоящему.

Она выпархивает за дверь, бросив «увидимся», а в голове у Габи все еще эхом отдается ее «не по-настоящему».

Голова тяжелая и хочется плакать: похмелье Габи переносит тяжело, и каждый раз по-иному. Она ползет в душ и долго стоит там по струями воды — сначала теплыми, потом совсем летними, почти холодными. Выходит из кабинки, немного стуча зубами, покрытая гусиной кожей, идет прямо так, не вытираясь, в номер. Ее платье и колготки валяются на полу. Трусы — на кровати, у подушки. На столике недопитая бутылка вина и один бокал. Второй — под столиком.

Полотенце Мэди бросила на другую кровать. Габи берет его, влажное, подносит к лицу, вдыхает. Пахнет отельным гелем для душа.

«Все равно ведь не по-настоящему», — снова звучит в голове голосом Мэди.

Не по-настоящему?..

Полотенце летит в угол.


End file.
